DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS: ABSTRACT Developmental Funds of $50,000 are requested to provide an essential foundation of support for the Cancer Center's investment in emerging scientific and technological opportunities. As part of the planning and evaluation process, KCI links its strategic objectives with programmatic priorities and targets funding to specific developmental goals in: 1) support of innovative pilot projects; 2) recruitment of faculty-level scientists; 3) development of programs that train researchers and sustain a vigorous portfolio of external funding; 4) support of developing Shared Resources; and 5) providing Core vouchers that encourage the use of Cancer Center Shared Resources by junior faculty and those wishing to explore innovative, otherwise unfunded research. CCSG Developmental Funds During the period of 12/1/2010 to 5/31/2014, three developing Shared Resources were supported with $187,372 of CCSG Developmental Funds: Animal Model and Therapeutics Evaluation Core (AMTEC), Translational Sciences Core (TSC), and Clinical Imaging Research Core (CIRC). The AMTEC developing Core is being submitted as a new, full Core in this competing renewal application. The TSC developing Core is being integrated into the Biorepository Core (which has been re-named Biobanking and Correlative Sciences Core). The CIRC has been discontinued as a developing Core with the concurrence of our EAB. WSU/KCI Institutional Support for Developmental Fund Activities During the period of 12/1/2010 to 5/31/2014, institutional support provided a total of $11.5 million in funds. With the use of these funds, the Cancer Center has achieved a remarkable return on investment: ? Investing in annual pilot funding for innovative projects. A total of $985,232 was invested in pilot projects, yielding eleven extramural awards, totaling $9,989,542. ? Supporting the recruitment of faculty level scientists. A total of $7,918,013 was provided from a combination of KCI and WSU institutional support for 42 new faculty members' salaries and lab support during the past three-and-a-half years. These new faculty level scientists have generated a total of 211 publications, 32 grant awards, and 85 clinical trials since their arrival. ? Establishing a post-doctoral research training program. A total of $215,908 supported 8 post-doctoral fellows, resulting in the recruitment of one faculty level scientist. ? Creating a mock study section program. A total of $5,400 in stipends to reviewers was provided from institutional support, resulting in $1,580,044 of extramural funding. ? Nurturing three new Shared Resources. A total of $2,330,214 was provided from institutional support.